


To the fallen

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Introspection, M/M, discussion of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Among ruins, Japan and Greece discuss the past.





	To the fallen

**Author's Note:**

> drabble like thing I wrote a while ago. Hope you guys like!

Greece has fallen asleep on one of his mother’s dug up ruins, and Japan is not sure what to do.

                So he waits, not wanting to be rude and wake Greece up. Sometimes he thinks Greece is like a cat, requiring more sleep than a human. 

He’s smiling in his sleep, Japan thinks, hot sun pouring over him like he was a god- the god of cats, perhaps. Japan wonders what he is dreaming about.

But he does not want to disturb him, so he turns to thinking for a bit, just looking over the old ruins. He wonders about Greece for a while, what he thinks of all this. Greece always treats his ruins with indifference, almost annoyance, but Japan finds it all fascinating.

Little pieces of old stone press at his fingertips, and he wonders at their history, their past, what their existence means to Greece, how it shaped and changed him to the nation before Japan.

 Japan wonders briefly at what Greece may think of his country’s past, but he does not ask. Mostly because Greece is asleep and he does not want to wake him, but also because he is not sure what the answer will be.

                But Greece wakes up eventually, yawning as he slowly asks “You didn’t leave?” To Japan, staring at him with a half intensity that is unusual for Greece.

“No.” Japan says quietly, unsure of the question in the first place. It would to be rude to leave, and it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to be- why would Greece think he would want to leave, anyways?

                “Oh.” Regardless, Greece smiles a bit, casually and with a heavy blink of his eyes to meet Japan’s gaze. “That’s nice of you.”

Japan isn’t sure why his cheeks heat up at that. “Thank you. It was nothing.”

                “Hm.” Greece doesn’t reply, instead looking out at the ruins too, this one of a temple of some sort.

“Japan, what do you think of the past?” He asks, and it still surprises Japan when Greece asks these things that they are so similar to Japan’s thoughts, that he expects Japan to have some sort of answer.

                But still, he answers, because Greece is one person he knows who will listen to his thoughts on the occasion he does not bother to hide them.

He pauses, and then runs over the question with a memory or two coming to mind, one of China, of Korea, of Greece-

                He looks away for a second, before inhaling softly and forcing himself to speak despite embarrassment. “I think the past belongs there.”

“In the past?”

                “Yes.”

Greece regards him for a second, before turning his gaze back to the remains of a faded empire.

“What do you think?” Japan feels obligated to ask.

                Greece smiles. “I don’t know. That’s why I ask you. Sometimes questions are better unanswered.”

“But- I suppose if there is anything about the past, it is that we can learn from it.” Greece says after a pause, eyes meeting Japan’s with hidden intensity.

                Japan stares at him slowly, biting his tongue.

“Yes.” He says, and he meant to say perhaps, or maybe, or I don’t know, but that word came out before he could think of the implications and now he is truly-

                Greece smiles, standing up to walk over closer to where Japan is sitting.

“Do you want to go take a closer look?” He asks, not bothering to gesture at the ruins and instead keeping his gaze on Japan, holding out his hand. Japan can feel his lips part, gaze caught by Greece's. He pauses, swallowing.  

                And then he stands up, and takes Greece's hand.

“Alright.” Japan says, just slightly smiling as he gets up and goes on to join him.


End file.
